1. Field of the Invention
It is related to a control method for controlling vehicles engine with simple, effective and security operation mode to start or to stop vehicle engine; in particular, a kind of control method and control device operating on motorcycle for starting and stopping engine. In addition, it is related to a position lamp controller or a light sensing mode to detect vehicle ambient luminance for automatically and timely lighting the position lamps in order to show vehicles location, so as to ensure the safety of the vehicle at places with low ambient luminance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The engine idling behavior of engine vehicle will consume energy, pollute air, and adds greenhouse-gases emissions, which is causing engine cumulative carbon aging—the main reason of engine power loss. If you can reduce engine idling time and behavior, it will be an effective environmental protection action. Many city or national provision policy require that the vehicle engine must be shut off if the vehicle is idling for a few minutes, so as to solve the environmental protection problem, which should be implemented for vehicles to stop engine while waiting at a stop light.
The governments policy that vehicles engine must be shut off if the vehicle is idling for a few minutes is mainly regulated on a non-traffic area such as parking on roadsides, parking area . . . etc. in which there is no safety concern. However, it is difficult to implement the policy for vehicles temporary parking at places such as in front of a stoplight, railroad crossings . . . etc. The main purpose of the present invention is for those questions.
The conventional way to control vehicles idling generally uses sensors on the vehicle to sense the speed of a vehicle, engine speed, engine temperature, battery state of the electricity, the throttle opening . . . etc. to automatically stop or start the engine of vehicle with certain preset conditions, which is the mainstream of the industry and can be read from the specification of the vehicle.
Traditionally, the key switch of a vehicle can start or stop the engine of the vehicle; but, if you want to operate the key witch to start or stop the engine while waiting at a stop light on the traffic road, it will be cumbersome; and the key switch will be easily damaged if it is operated so often.
Some of vehicles add an electric button switch to start or stop the engine of the vehicle; however, the simple press type button switch does not provide security mechanisms in order to prevent unwanted touch or press which will cause unpredictable danger. There are many other different machinery structure design, hoping to provide a way for vehicle driver to start or stop the engine manually.
When a engine idles for a minute, then it will “auto-stop”; and when pressed on the accelerator then it will “auto-starts”, that is the technical development trend of vehicle in the latest mainstream to provide safeguard management and a security design within a certain range of reliability. But, it is complicated, costly, and unable to fully meet various traffic status and unable to fully adapt various traffic conditions, which requires another button to release such mechanism under certain traffic conditions.
There are research and development focused on technologies to control the start or stop of the engine of a vehicles. In addition, the potential factors of traffic safety is another technical issue that is worth our attention. Furthermore, how to show the location of a vehicle in a dim environment is also a focal point for research.
Some European and American countries require that traveling vehicles must turn on the headlights, which is a enforcement with an intention to show locations of vehicles in a tunnel, dark or the foggy climatic environments to allow other vehicle drivers to notice them so as to avoid traffic accidents.
The negligence of forgetting to turn on headlights may also happen at night. Drivers driving on the road at night all have a common horror experience when suddenly encountered other traveling vehicle moving toward them without turning on the headlights, which will cause the drivers nervous.
The vehicle driver tends to forget to turn on the lights when daylight is disappearing. In addition, under some environment illumination, the humanity sense is getting fatigued and the reaction and spirit are also getting slow, which will cause divers to forget to turn on the vehicle lamps easily, no matter they are driving a car, motorcycle; drivers of rickshaws, bicycles . . . etc., are facing more dangers at night.
Currently, most automobile or motorcycle manufacturers configure Daytime miming lights as the primary technical means to tackle the aforementioned problems. Although Daytime miming lights usually use energy-efficient LED bulbs, however, under sunlight, lighting the LED lights also generates the carbon footprint and also consume power of a battery with limited power, which is causing unnecessary waste. for vehicles without using a battery, such as a bicycle, usually uses a flash lamp to show its location.
Some vehicles have a circuit design that closes the power supply of headlights when engine is stopped to avoid excessive discharge of the battery affecting engine restart; this type of vehicle driving on the road operate no-idling at dark environments, will not effectively display the vehicle location, and still have the traffic safety problem.
There are numerous problems, such as vehicle drivers forgetting to turn on headlights on the road in a lowed illuminated environment, the lack of lighting when the engine is turned off when idling or stopping, wasting electricity when driver turn on the headlights in the daytime; storage battery still consume power when engine stop with lighting headlights. If further technology is able to solve these problems, it can also be applied to automobiles, contributing greatly to traffic safety, energy conservation and environmental protection.
It is easier to apply this technology to newly produced cars through the design of new cars. If one wants to apply this technology to existing vehicles and not affect the original functions of the vehicles, further development is needed.
As a result, a method and device for vehicle stop and starting and position-lamps display that is cheap, easy to install, safe, and can be applied to existing vehicles is novel, inventive and a contribution to the society.